phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Darth Vader
| image = DarthVaderandDarthenshmirtz.png | caption = Vader apparently does not care for Darthenshmirtz. | gender = Male | age = 41 | height = | nationality = | hometown= Tatooine | born = Tatooine | nemesis = The Rebel Alliance Luke Skywalker Obi-Wan Kenobi | profession = Sith Lord Supreme Commander in Chief Jedi Knight (Formerly) Servant to Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious Slave to Watto (formerly) Ace Pilot of The Empire Head Enforcer of the Galactic Empire | affiliations= Jedi Order(Formerly) Galactic Republic (Formerly) The Galactic Empire Order of the Sith Lords | signature = | parents = Shmi Skywalker (mother, deceased) | creator = | stepparents = Ciegg Lars (stepfather/deceased) | siblings = | stepsiblings= Owen Lars (stepbrother/deceased) | grandparents= | spouses = Padmé Amidala-Skywalker (deceased) | children = Luke Skywalker (son) Princess Leia (daughter) | friends = | loveinterests = Padme Amidala (deceased) | pets = | title1 = | other1 = | title2 = Master | other2 = Qui-Gon Jinn (briefly, informal Jedi Master, deceased) Obi-Wan Kenobi (formerly, deceased) Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious | title3 = Boss | other3 = Wilhuff Tarkin | title4 = Subordinate | other4 = Darthenshmirtz Candace's C.O. (deceased) Boba Fett (temporarily and briefly) Stormtroopers | first = "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" | last = "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" | voice = Eddie Pittman | image2 = | caption2= | image3 = | caption3= }} , formerly known in his Jedi Knight days as Anakin Skywalker, is an famous villain of the famous space opera series of films, Star Wars. He is Darth Lord of the Sith, an ace pilot, and he serves as the right-hand enforcer of Emperor Palpatine (the main villain of the Star Wars franchise). Biography Background Skywalker was miraculously conceived by Shmi Skywalker, on the planet Tatooine. He was born into a life of slavery until the age of 9. At that time, he was discovered by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, who came to believe that Skywalker was the Chosen One of Jedi lore, destined to destroy the Sith and bring balance to The Force. After Jinn's death at the hands of a Sith on Naboo, Skywalker was trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi. The two grew a brother-like bond, after serving together during the Clone Wars. Within weeks of the war, he was promoted to Jedi Knight by Yoda. He killed Darth Tyrannus/Count Dooku during a rescue mission in order to save Chancellor Palpatine from General Grievous. He protect and married Senator Amidala on Naboo, after the Battle of Geonosis Unfortunately, Skywalker was turned to the Dark Side, after being persuaded by the Supreme Chancellor/Emperor Palpatine, a Sith Lord, in order to save his loved ones from death. Skywalker was dubbed Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith. After slaughtering the Jedi in the Temple and the Separatists on Mustafar, he was confronted by his wife and former master. Feeling betrayed by everyone he knew, he mortally choked his wife and then engaged Kenobi in combat. He lost the fight after he lost both his legs and left arm. Seconds later, he caught on fire and suffered severe burns to the point that he had to wear a life-support suit for the rest of his life. Darth Vader a ruthless leader and a head figure of the Empire. Unlike the Emperor, he doesn't accept any failures. He uses the Force to predict something happens in the future. He can also choking someone if someone is failed on his task at hand. He can use the Force to deflect any blaster fire. He died after he attempted to save Luke from Darth Sidious' force lightning, and he killed the Emperor. Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars He makes a few cameo appearances in "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars", serving as the master of Darthenshmirtz. He is seen ignoring Darthenshmirtz while the latter was trying to get his attention. He later chokes the imperial officer when he accidentally gave him Buford's hoagie not his socks. He lastly seen in his fighter chasing Luke in the trench. Physical Appearance He looks the same as he did in the Star Wars Original Trilogy. Production information *Eddie Pittman was supposed to only be the temporary voice actor. Matt Sloan, who voiced Vader in the video games and other media, was originally cast but Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh believed Pittman sounded more like the original, so they used Pittman's reading instead. Trivia *It was unknown why Vader would require to wear socks as both of his legs were severed by Obi-Wan during a failed attempt to strike the latter in Revenge of the Sith, thus being replaced by those of cybernetics. External links * *Anakin Skywalker on Wookieepedia Category:Males Category:D Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Star Wars Characters Category:One appearance only Category:Deceased characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Evil